VIXX Chibi -Kindergarten-
by SunHan38
Summary: Jellyfish Kindergaten menerima 2 siswa pindahan, sekaligus teman baru. Bagaimana keseruan anak-anak kecil tersebut dan juga kesenangan sang guru. VIXX Navi KeO HyukBin
1. Chapter 1

**_SunHan38_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Present_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _VIXX CHIBI_**

 ** _KINDERGATEN_**

 ** _Navi_**

 ** _KeO_**

 ** _HyukBin_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Summary:_**

 ** _Jellyfish Kindergaten menerima 2 siswa pindahan, sekaligus teman baru. Bagaimana keseruan anak-anak kecil tersebut dan juga kesenangan sang guru._**

* * *

Disebuah pagi di seoul, terlihat sebuah sekolah taman kanak-kanak yang baru saja masuk sekolah dari libur panjang mereka. Banyak sekali anak-anak yang sedang bermain, salah satunya adalah Cha Hakyeon, anak kelas Starlight ini sedang menganggu sepupunya Jung Taekwoon. Sedangkan Taekwoon selalu menghindari kejaran Hakyeon yang sedang mengejarnya. Dilalin sisi terlihat 2 anak kembar yang sedang merebutkan yogurt yang baru diberikan oleh sang umma, mereka adalah Kim Wonshik dan Kim Sanhyuk. Mereka berdua juga berada di kelas starlight bersamaan dngan Hakyeon dan Taekwoon.

 _Kriing kriingg_

Bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi,anak-anak mulai memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing. Songsaenim juga mulai memasuki kelas anak didik mereka. Di kelas starlight Taeyeon Songsaenim lah yang bertanggung jawab. Dia yang biasa mengajar di kelas starlight dan juga mengawasi keadaan di kelas terseebut. Bagi anak-anak starlight Taeyeon bagaikan umma kedua mereka.

"Baik anak-anak ayo kalian duduk di tempat masing masing. Songsaenim punya kabar gembira untuk kalian" Taeyeon duduk di karpet yang berbentuk seperti puzzle, diikuti dengan anak-anak yang juga duduk dengan bangku dan kursi yang kecil. Hakyeon mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Wonshik, mereka sudah berteman sejak awal masuk sekolah. Sedangkan Taekwoon duduk di belakang mereka sendirian, dan begitu pula Sanhyuk yang duduk di depan Wonshik. Mengapa? Karena dengan alasan agar Wonshik bisa tetap menjaga Sanhyuk walaupun mereka tidak duduk bersama.

"Yaa.., anak-anak kalian akan mendapat kan teman baru, mereka baru pindah dari Jepang. Tetapi mereka sangat menguasai bahasa korea jadi kalian tidak perlu takut" Taeyeon songsaenim menjelaskan dan disambut dengan suasana ramai.

"Songsaenim apakah mereka namja?" tanya salah satu yeoja di kelas tersebut.

"Euhmm.., mereka berdua adalah namja" jawab Teyeon songsaenim

"Jadi mereka ada dua orang songsaenim?" Kini giliran Hakyeon yang bertanya

"Neee..,kau senang Hakyeon-ah?" Taeyeon kembali bertanya kepada Hakyeon dan dibalas dengan anggukan yang sangat lucu. Sampai-sampai Wonshik yang disebelahnya langsung mencubit pipi Hakyeon yang chubby itu.

"Nah, kalau begitu Jaehwan Hongbin kalian boleh masuk" Taeyeon mempersilahkan kedua anak kecil tersebut masuk.

Saat memasuki kelas suasana menjadi ramai, melihat satu namja manis dan satu namja tampan berdiri di depan kelas mereka. "Ayo silahkan Jaehwan Hongbin perkenalkan diri kalian"

"Annyeonghaseyo jeoneun Lee Jaehwan imnida bangapseuhamnida" Jaehwan memperkenalkan dirinya lalu membungkuk untuk memberi salam. Dia sangat terlihat imut mengenakan saragam Jellyfish Kindergaten.

"Annyeonghaseyo jeonun Lee Hongbin imnida bangapsemhamnida" Sekarang giliran Hongbin memperkenalkan dirinya, dengan tampannya dia membungkuk lalu tersenyum.

"Nah, Jaehwan dan Hongbin ini adalah adik kakak, mereka baru pindah dari Jepang seperti yang songsaenim jelaskan tadi" anak-anak menganggukkan kepalanya lalu bertepuk tangan untuk menyambut Jaehwan dan Hongbin.

"Kalian sekarang bisa duduk, Jaehwan kamu duduk di sebelah Taekwoon dan Hongbin Kamu duduk di sebelash Sanhyuk" Jaehwan dan Hongbin menuruti perkataan Taeyeon songsaenim. Mereka mulai menduduki tempat duduk masing-masing.

KeO Side

Jaehwan berjalan ke belakang tempat yang akan ia tempati. Sesampainya di sana Taekwoon melihat Jaehwan dari atas sampai bawah. Jaehwan yang dari dulu adalah anak yang supel dia langsung tersenyum lalu menyapa Taekwoon.

"Annyyeonghaseyo, Jaehwan imnida" Jaehwan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Taekwoon, dan dengan ajaib Taekwoon membalasnya. Karena biasanya dia tidak mau membalas jabatan tangan seorang pun.

"Taekwoon imnida" jawaban singkat yang diberikan oleh Taekwoon. "Kau lucu" Lalu dilanjutkan dengan perkataan tidak terkira dari seorang namja kecil ini.

"A-ah gomawo Taekwoonniee, kau juga tampan mari kita bertemaan" Jaehwan membalas perkatan Taekwoon dengan polos dan juga sedikit malu karena dipuji. Dan Taekwoon mengangguk sekaligus menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Hyukbin Side

Hongbin berjalan kearah meja Sanhyuk, saat disana Sanhyuk melihat Hongbin tanpa terkedip.

"Waeyo?" tanya Hongbin sambil melihat ke arah dirinya takut merasa ada yang salah

"Hongbinnie sangat tampan" Sanhyuk mengucapkan dengan nada polos dan juga wajah yang berbinar lucu. Hongbin tertawa melihat ekspresi Sanhyuk yang sangat imut.

"Kamu juga sangat imut ehm.."

"Kim Sanhyuk, panggil saja Sanhyukie atau Hyukkie"

"Ah nee Hyukkie kau juga sangat imut, sekarang kamu bisa memanggilku Binnie saja" Hongbin tersenyum menampilkan dimplenya yang membuat ia semakin tampan. Lalu menduduki kursinya.

Dan Sanhyuk makin tidak bisa memalingkan matanya dari Hongbin.

Navi Side

Hakyeon dan Wonshik sepertinya sangat asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Mari kita lihat Hakyeon dan Wonshik yang saling mencubit pipi mereka lalu tertawa bersama. Hah lebih baik kita tinggalkan mereka.

Naah bagaimana kelanjutan cerita anak-anak manis ini...

TBC


	2. You're Mine

SunHan38

.

.

Present

.

.

VIXX CHIBI

KINDERGATEN

Navi

KeO

SanhyukBin

.

.

Summary:

Jellyfish Kindergaten menerima 2 siswa pindahan, sekaligus teman baru. Bagaimana keseruan anak-anak kecil tersebut dan juga kesenangan sang guru.

.

.

Pelajaran awal sudah berakhir, sekarang waktu mereka untuk istirahat. Anak-anak dari kelas _Starlight_ berhamburan keluar menuju taman bermain yang disediakan oleh sekolah. Hakyeon dan Wonshik keluar pertama mendahului anak-anak yang lain. Mereka sangat bersemangat, Hakyeon berlari menuju ayunan dan Wonshik mengikutinya di belakang. Dilain sisi Taekwoon juga keluar kelas dengan menggenggam tangan anak kecil yang manis bernama Jaehwan. Sedari pelajaran di mulai Taekwoon tidak ingin melepaskan genggaman tersebut, sedangkan Jaehwan dia hanya mengikuti kemauan Taekwoon. Dan selanjutnya terlihat Hongbin keluar bersaaman dengan Sanhyuk, mereka berjalan beringinan disertai dengan tawa riang. Sanhyuk memeluk lengan Hongbin dan Hongbin terkadang mengacak rambut Sanhyuk sambil tertawa. Di belakang mereka terlihat seorang wanita cantik yang sedang menahan hidungna, ia mencoba agar tidak ada darah yang keluar dari sana. ' _Aigoo.., mereka masih kecil saja sudah romantis sekali bagaimana saat mereka dewasa nanti'_ batin wanita tersebut.

"Wonshikie.. lebih kencang" teriak Hakyeon, ia sedang menaiki ayunan dan Wonshik mendorongnya dari belakang.

"Aku capek Hakyeonniee.., Wonshik ingin mengambil air dulu nee..." Wonshik menghentikan ayunan Hakyeon dan meminta izini padanya.

"Euum..., yasudah tapi jangan lama-lama nee" Hakyeon memiringkan kepalanya dan menaruh tangannya di dekat bibir,melihat posisi Hakyeon yang sangat lucu itu, Wonshik mengecup pipi Hakyeon dan berlari ke kelas. Hakyeon tertawa kecil sambil memegang pipi yang dicium oleh Wonshik.

Tidak lama Wonshik pergi ke kelas seorang yeoja menghampiri Hakyeon.

"Hakyeon-ah" panggil yeoja tersebut.

"Ne Sojin?" Hakyeon meneloh ke arah yeoja tersebut.

"Saranghaeyo" Sojin memeluk Hakyeon dan ingin mencium Hakyeon, tapi sebelum itu

"YA! JANGAN SENTUH HAKYEON KU!" sebuah teriakan besar menghentikan pergerakan Sojin dan sepasang tangan menarik Sojin menjauh dari Hakyeon. "Hakyeon naekkeoya!" ucap anak tersebut, yang ternyata adalah Wonshik. Hakyeon yang tadi terkejut akhirnya sadar, ia memeluk Wonshik dan berkata"Nee Hakyeon adalah mili Wonshik". Sojin yang melihat itu pun langsung berlari menjauh.

"Hakyeonnie Saranghae" Wonshik mengecup bibir Hakyeon hanya sekilas. "Nado saranghae Wonshikkie" Hakyeon membalas ciuman tersebut dan mereka tertawa bersama.

Jaehwan dan Taekwoon sedang menaik ayunan yang berhadap-hadapan. Jaehwan duduk di depan Taekwoon begitu pula sebaliknya. Taekwoon memegang besi yang menyangga ayunan tersebut dan mengayunkannya perlahan. Sedangkan Jaehwan, ia terus menerus berbicara dengan pose pose yang imut. "Taekwoonniee.., sangat tampaaann" Jaehwan terus berbiacara seperti itu sebanyak 10 kali diikuti dengan aegyonya. Taekwoon sangat tidak tahan, dia mengecup bibir Jaehwan sekilas, dan itu membuat Jaehwan berhenti.

"Wae?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Kenapa Taekwoonnie mengecup Jaehwan" Jaehwan memandang polos ke arah Taekwoon.

"Karena Taekwoon sayang Jaehwannie" Ucap Taekwoon dengan tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Jaehwan. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu-"

"Jaehwan!" Ucapan Jaehwan terhenti dengan panggilan teman yeoja barunya, Hani.

"Hani? Ada apa?" tanya Jaehwan. "Euu.., semenjak Jaehwan masuk tadi, Hani suka dengan Jaehwan. Maukah Jaehwan jadi namjachingu Hani?" Hani menyatakan perasaannya kepada Jaehwan dengan mata yang berbinar.

Taekwoon merasakan hal yang buruk dengan cepat dia memeluk Jaehwan,"Jaehwan Naekkeoya" ucap Taekwoon dengan dingin. Dan itu membuat Hani takut. Jaehwan yang tahu Taekwoon sedang marah langsung mengecup Taekwoon. "Jaehwan sayang Taekwoonnie.., mianhae Hani" Kata Jaehwan setelah ia mengecup bibir Taekwoon sekilas. Dan Hani berlari dari tempat mereka berdua.

"Jaehwan sayang Taekwoon?" tanya Taekwoon memastikan. "Neee" Jaehwan mengangguk dengan lucu. Mendengar itu Taekwoon mengecup bibir Jaehwan berkali-kali dan Jaehwan hanya tertawa karena itu terasa geli.

Di tempat bermain pasir terlihat Hongbin dan Sanyuk yang sedang bermain. Mereka membuat masak-masakan dari pasir. Hongbin berperan sebagai _appa_ dan Sanhyuk sebagai _umma_. Seperti inilah mereka bermain.

"Sanhyukkie, aku lapar masakkan aku sebuah makanan" Hongbin mulai berakting dengan tanganya yang ia taruh di perutnya.

"Hongbinnie lapar? Tunggu Sanhyuk masak dulu yaa" Sanhyuk bermain dengan pasir, ia mencoba membuat makanan buat Hongbin.

Saat asyiknya bermain seorang yeoja kecil menghampiri mereka. "Hongbin!" Panggil yeoja tersebut.

"Ne Zinni?" tanya Hongbin

"Na gyeolhon haja Hongbin-ah" kata Zinni dengan polos. Sanhyuk yang tidak jauh dari mereka langsung menoleh dan memeluk Hongbin.

"Hongbin naekkeoya!" seru Sanhyuk sambil mempererat pelukannya. "Mian Zinni Hongbin akan menikahi Sanhyukkiee" kata Hongbin lembut kepada Zinni dan membalas pelukan Sanhyuk. Sedangkan Zinni yang ditolak langsung berlari menjauh.

"Hongbinnie akan meniahi Sanhyuk?" tanya Sanhyuk dengan ekspresi polos.

"Nee.., Hongbin akan menikahi Sanhyukkie" jawab Hongbin seraya mengecup bibir Sanhyuk dan Sanhyuk tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

Di sisi lain terlihat dua wanita yang menatap keenam anak kecil itu dengan pandangan takjub. "Ya tuhan Taeyeon-ah! Anak-anak didikmu sangat luar biasa! Aku saja tidak pernah seromantis itu dengan namjachingu ku" Ucap salah satu yeoja tersebut, Tiffany Hwang, salah satu guru yang mengajar disana dan juga sahabat Taeyeon.

"YA! Kau masih mending punya namjachingu, bagaimana dengan ku ini. Serasa jomblo sekali melihat keenam anak itu haah" Taeyeon menghela nafas, matanya tidak lepas dari keenam anak didiknya yang sedang bermesraan. _'Mereka tidak tahu tempat'_ batin Taeyeon.

TBC

Akhirnya ff ch.2 selesai makasih banget kalian udah review, karena Han ga jawab review kalian di mail jadi Han jawab disini aja yaaa

DaeMinJae:

Emaang merekaa lucuu banget kalau dibayangiinn..., jangan dijilat doong ntar mereka lunutr/? Iya sama Han iri liat mereka mesra-mesraan.., perasaan Han sama kayak Taeyeon. Iya memang dunia sempit sekali hahaha. Ini ff nya udah lanjut kook makasih udah review yaa semoga suka chap ini...

riani98

Hyuknya jangan dicium kasian Hongbinnya:3 aduuh duuh duuh... ini udah Han lanjut yaaa thanks udah review semoga suka chap ini... .

LKCTJ94

Iyaa Jaehwan emang imut bangeett.., Leo bukan suka lagi tapi udah tergila-gila hehehee..., thanks udah review yaa semoga suka chap ini...

Iyaaa Vixx chibi emaangg imutt bangeeet..., Leo chibi pastinya tampan dan imut jugaa hehehee thanks udah review yaa semoga suka chap inii..


	3. Jeju's Holiday

SunHan38

.

.

Present

.

.

VIXX CHIBI

KINDERGATEN

Navi

KeO

HyukBin

.

.

Summary:

Jellyfish Kindergaten menerima 2 siswa pindahan, sekaligus teman baru. Bagaimana keseruan anak-anak kecil tersebut dan juga kesenangan sang guru.

.

.

* * *

Murid - murid Jellyfish Kindergaten sedang ricuh membereskan barang-barang bawaan mereka. Ada yang sedang melihat list bawaan lalu mengeceknya, ada juga yang melihat isi makanan temannya, ada pula yang menangis tidak ingin meninggal orangtua mereka. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan? Akan ku beri tahu.., Jellyfish Kindergaten sedang mengadakaan acara menginap di Jeju.

Jelyfish kindergaten ingin melakukan touring saat musim gugur di Jeju, menurut Kepala Sekolah mereka saat masa anak-anak paling suka saat belajar di luar lingkup sekolah. Dan atas bersetujuan orangtua walaupun dengan berat hati, Jellyfish mengadakan touring dengan orangtua para murid yang dipisah. Agar anak didik mereka ditanamkan kemandirian.

Oke mari kita intip kegiatan para bintang kita, di sebrang sana terlihat Jaehwan yang masih menangis di pelukan eommanya, dan Hongbin sesegukan di gendongan sang appa.

"Sudahlah Jaehwannie~, kita tidak akan berpisah lama kok hanya beberapa hari saja" ujar sang eomma yang masih menepuk-nepuk pundak anaknya yan manis itu.

"Tapi Jaehwanniee ga mau pergi kalau ga ada eomma hiiks... .." isak Jaehwan sambil menghapus cairan yang turun ke pipinya.

"Ayolah anak eomma jangan terus menangis, lihat Hongbin saja sudah berhenti menangis masa Jaehwan kalah dengan Hongbin hmm" Sang eomma mencoba membujuk putra sulungnya untuk berhenti menangis sedangkan Hongbin yang namanya disebut hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Hiikss.. ta-tapii... hiiks-"

"Jaehwannie?" sebuah suara yang Jaehwan kenal terdengar di telinganya, langsung saja ia membalikan badannya dengan mata membulat lucu, oh jangan lupakan mukanya yang sedang menangis.

' _uurrrgh imut sekali'_ Taekwoon melihat Jaehwan tidak kuat mukanya sedikit memerah.

"Hikks.., Taekwoonniiee..." dengan terburu-buru Jaehwan menghapus air matanya dan juga ingusnya dari wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat buruk di depan Taekwoonnya.

"Oh, ini yang namanya Taekwoon?" tiba-tiba saja Eomma Jaehwan berdiri di depan Taekwoon dan meneliti Taekwoon dari atas sampai bawah, dari samping sampai samping lagi.

"Waaahh tampan dan manis sekaliii" tanpa aba-aba Eomma Jaehwan mencubit pipi gembulnya.

"Eoomaaaaaa apa yang kau lakukaaannn" Jaehwan segera menyingkirkan tangan sang eomma dari Taekwoonya dengan muka memerah, sedangkan Taekwoon hanya membatu lalu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Ini yang selalu kau ceritakan kan Jaehwanniee~ uugh ternyata seleramu tinggi jugaa.. aaw kalian manis sekali" pekik Eomma Jaehwan dengan berjingkrak-jingkrak. Sang suami dan kedua anaknya hanya bisa menutup muka mereka melihat kebiasaan eommanya mulai kambuh.

Ditengah kesenangan sang eomma tiba-tiba datang seorang manusia manis berambut blonde menghampiri mereka. "Annyeonghaseyo eommonim abeonim" anak itu membungkuk 90° lalu menegakkan badannya dengan senyum lebar terpapar di wajahnya.

Semua mata langsung menoleh kearah anak itu dan tidak lama jeritan Hongbin langsung terdengar. "Hyukkieeee~" Hongbin langsung turun dari gendongan appanya. "Hongbinnnieeee" Sanghyuk juga ikut berteriak dan menghambur kepelukan Hongbin. Dan sang eomma yang melihat adegan tersebut lansung pingsan ditempat untuk saja sang suami sudah menangkapnya terlebih dahulu sebelum terjatuh.

"Anak-anak sebaiknya kalian ke tempat teman-teman kalian yang lainnya. Appa dan eomma sepertinya pulang terlebih dahulu nee, jaga diri kalian dan jangan lupa barang bawaan kalian, saranghae aedul" ucap sang appa yang mengecup dahi kedua anakanya lalu membawa istrinya istrinya kedalam mobil.

"Hey kalian apa yang kalian lakukan?" Wonshik dan Hakyeon menghampiri mereka yang sedang berpatung ria bersama.

"Ah.., tidak tadi hanya berpamitan denga eomma appa saja" ucap Hongbin yang tersadar akan kehadiran kedua teman mereka.

"uhhm kalau begitu mau mencoba cemilan buatanku? Aku baru saja membuatnya bersama eomma" Hakyeon menunjukkan sebuah kotak bekal bawaannya dengan senyum manisnya.

"AKKKKKUUUUUU" mereka berlima langsung berhambur kearah Hakyeon lebih tepatnya kearah tempat bekal Hakyeon.

Disaat yang lain sedang berebut makanan Hakyeon menarik tangan Wonshik dan memberikan satu tempat bekal lagi, "Ini untuk Wonshikkiee~ hakyeonnie membuatnya spesial" Lagi-lagi Hakyeon tersenyum yang membuat Wonshik tersipu malu.

"Gomawo Hakyeonnie~ ayo kita makan bersama" Wonshik mengecup pipi Hakyeon sembari manarik tangannya menuju kursi taman. "Cheonman" balas Hakyeon dengan tersipu.

Di lain sisi Taeyeon dan Tiffany lagi-lagi memperhatikan keenam anak kecil tersebut. Tiffany tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Taeyeon yang setengah mupeng, jones, galau, dan bermacam-macam ekspresi. Dan Taeyeon yang diledek oleh sahabatnya hanya bisa mendengus kesal. "Diamlah kau, bukannya membantu malah membuat mood ku makin buruk saja" umpat Taeyeon kesal.

"Hahaahahaaha..., makanya cari pacar Taeng kau ingin jadi perawan tua apa hahahaha" ejek Tiffany kepada Taeyeon.

"KAU BENAR BENAAARR!" Taeyeon sudah menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk meninju temannya itu tetapi Tiffany sudah kabur dengan tawa yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Taeyeon.

"Haah.., dasar anak-anak itu membuatku iri sekali" gumam Taeyeon.

Tanpa mereka semua sadari seorang anak kecil mengepalkan tangannya kesal melihat kedekatan keenam anak tersebut, "awas saja kalia..." desis anak tersebut.

TBC

Thanks for reviewnya : DaeMinJae, GitARMY, Jaelika-chan, , HRYeon, clarahyun

mian updatenya lama banget soalnya Han lagi sibuk sama organisasi Han. Dan mian kalau chap ini kurang menyenangkan


	4. Jeju's Trouble-1-

SunHan38

.

.

Present

.

.

VIXX CHIBI

KINDERGATEN

Navi

KeO

HyukBin

.

.

Summary:

Jellyfish Kindergaten menerima 2 siswa pindahan, sekaligus teman baru. Bagaimana keseruan anak-anak kecil tersebut dan juga kesenangan sang guru.

.

.

Sebuah bus yang cukup besar melintasi daerah yang cukup sepi di pagi hari ini, berbanding terbalik dengan keadan di dalam bus yang sangat ramai oleh canda tawa anak-anak. Terutama keenam anak-anak tampan dan manis yang sedang bercanda sekaligus memakan cemilan yang mereka bawa dari rumah.

Berbeda dari teman-temannya raut muka Hakyeon tidak secerah dari yang lain daritadi dia hanya diam dan menatap keluar jendela, kadang ia tersenyum jika teman-temannya tertawa dengan kencang. Wonshik yang menyadari Hakyeonnya berbeda,berhenti tertawa lalu menatap dalam Hakyeon yang sedang melamun.

"Hakyeonniee~" bisik Wonshik pelan dan itu membuat Hakyeon tersadar dari lamunannya.

"A-ah nee?" Hakyeon menatap Wonshik kaget. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mengembalikan pikrannya.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Wonshik dengan memiringkan kepalanya imut dan itu membuat Hakyeon gemas.

"Tidak ada Wonshikkiee~" Jawab Hakyeon sambil mencubit pipi Wonshik gemas. Senyum Hakyeon mulai terlihat lagi, Wonshik terlihat lebih tenang saat melihat senyum itu.

"Tapi kau terlihat murung, ceritakan padaku"kata Wonshik dengan pout yang ada di wajahnya.

"Kkkk~ benarkah? Sebenarnya aku hanya mempunyai firasat buruk saja" Hakyeon terkekeh melihat wajah teman kesayangannya ini. Lalu wajahnya berubah tenang lagi menatap Wonshik ke mata indahnya itu.

"Apa?! Firasat apa? Apa sangat buruk" Wonshik menatap Hakyeon khawatir. Dia takut Hakyeon merasa tidak nyaman dan itu membuat Hakyeonnya sedih.

"Tidaak tidaak ini hanya firasat kook, jangan menatapku seperti itu Wonshikkiiee~ kau membuatku malu" Jawab Hakyeon dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya kearah Wonshik dan diakhiri dengan senyum manis dari Hakyeon.

"Kalau begitu kau jangan fikirkan itu Hakyeoniee~ ingat aku saja yang selalu disampingmu arra?" kata Wonshik lembut dan memeluk tubuh kecil Hakyeon. Lalu mencium pipi Hakyeon berkali-kali membuat sang empu menggeliat geli dipelukan Wonshik.

Di kursi belakang Hakyeon dan Wonshik terlihat Sanghyuk dan Hongbin yang sedang berebut makanan. Beberapa kali Sanghyuk mengambil makanan Hongbin dan kebalikannya, tapi saat Hongbin mengambil makanan Sanghyuk pasti dia akan langsung mencium pipi gembil Sanghyuk. Dan itu membuat mereka tertawa bersama.

"Sudahlah Hyukkiee~ aku sudah kenyang lagipula makanannya sebentar lagi akan habis" ucap Hongbin dengan memperlihatkan bungkus makanan yang tidak berangin lagi.

"Tapi Hyukkie masih lapar Hongbinniee~" rengek Sanghyuk kepada Hongbin.

"Uggh baiklah tapi satu lagi saja yaa nanti kita bisa meledak kalau makan terlalu banyak" kata Hongbin, dia tidak tahan melihat muka memelas Sanghyuk terlalu menggemaskan.

"Waa jinjja apa benar bisa meledak?" Sanghyuk membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Hongbin.

"ya kurasa begitu Hyukkie makanya jangan makan terlalu banyak nee"ucap Hongbin mencoba menakut-nakuti Sanghyuk.

"Tapi kalau aku lapar bagaimana?" tanya Sanghyuk dengan nada memelas.

"Makan aku saja Hyukkiee kkk~"kekeh Hongbin sambil mencubit pipi Sanghyuk.

"A-aww Hongbinniee mana bisa manusia makan manusia iih kau ini ada-ada sajaa"Sanghyuk mempout bibirnya kesal mendengar kekehan Hongbin yang sangat meledek.

 _Cup_

Hongbin mengecup bibir Sanghyuk yang sedang mengerucut itu. Dan tersenyum kearah Sanghyuk. "Jangan berekspresi seperti itu kau terlihat makin imut"ujar Hongbin sedangkan Sanghyuk menutup wajahnya karena malu.

Berbeda dengan Sanghyuk dan Hongbin, Jaehwan dan Taekwoon terlihat lebih kalem, lebih tepatnya Taekwoon yang kalem sedangkan Jaehwan terus bernyanyi tanpa henti. Sebenarnya Taekwoon senang mendengar suara Jaehwan tapi makin lama itu membuat Taekwoon risih.

"Jaehwanniee~" panggil Taekwoon dengan suara pelan. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Jaehwan berhenti bernyanyi lalu menatap kearah Taekwoon.

"Neee?"Jaehwan memiringkan kepalanya imut. Taekwoon yang awalnya berniat untuk menyuruhnya berhenti jadi tidak tega.

 _Haa~_

Taekwoon menghela nafas lalu menyuruh Jaehwan untuk lebih mendekat lagi ke arahnya. Jaehwan menurut tetap dengan mulut yang tidak bisa diam.

"Taekwoonniiee kau kenapa? Kenapa lemas sekali?"

"Taekwoonnie kenapa diam saja?"

"Taekwoonniee~"

Ocehan-ocehan yang keluar dari bibir Jaehwan membuat Taekwoon sedikit kewalahan. Jadi dia mengecup bibir manis Jaehwan untuk menghentikan ocehan si manisnya ini. Lalu dia memeluk Jaehwan erat dan mearuh kepalanya di perpotongan leher Jaehwan.

"Nyanyikan aku lagu Jaehwan aku ingin tidur" titah Taekwoon dengan suara khasnya yang lembut. Membuat Jaehwan tidak bisa membantah Taekwoon, perlahan tangan kecil Jaehwan mengusap kepala Taekwoon dan melantunkan lagu dengan suara merdunya.

Disisi lain, ada segerombolan anak perempuan yang menatap mereka kesal. Salah satu dari mereka menggeram kesal lalu memasukkan makanannya sekali lahap. "Awas saja kalian uugh" desis anak tersebut.

.

.

.

Tujuan akhir untuk touring Jeju adalah pantai, berhubung penginapan mereka berdekatan dengan pantai. Pemandangan disini sangatlah bagus dan banyak turis yang datang kesini.

Murid-murid Jellyfish Kindergaten langsung berhambur keluar bus saat melihat pantai. Mereka berteriak senang sambil menendang pasir-pasir yang mereka injak. Mereka terlalu bersemangat dan itu membuat Taeyeon dan Tiffany tersenyum bahagia melihat tawa mereka yang terdengar indah.

Sementara semua anak sedang bermain, segeromboan anak perempuan pergi menuju ke belakang bus mereka. Secara perlahan mereka menyelinap masuk ke dalam semak-semak, anak perempuan yang paling depan menghentikan langkahnya membuat teman-teman dibelakangnya bertubrukkan satu sama lain.

"YA KENAPA TIBA-TIBA BERHENTI!" Sahut anakperempuan itu dengan suara nyaring.

"Sssttt" semua menaruh tangannya di depan bibir mereka mengisyaratkan temannya untuk diam.

"Pelankan suaramu bodoh kau ingin rencana ini terbongkar?" anak perempuan yang terlihat paling gembul berkacak pinggang dengan mulut yang dipoutkan.

"Iyaya maafkan aku" anak perempuan tadi dengan muka cemberut karena kesal dia dipojokan begini.

"Sudah-sudah jadi lebih baik kita bahas rencana kita sajaa, bagaimana Zinni?" tanya anak perempuan yang berambut coklat pendek memegang bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Kalian berisik tau" Ucap Zinni dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jadi kita akan balas dendam kepada mereka karena telah merebut pangeran kita dan juga pangeran baruku itu, uggh kenapa dia malah mau dengan namja jelek itu, dan juga Hani dan Sojin kenapa tidak ingin ikut dengan alasan tidak mau menyakiti mereka ck alasan klasik sekali" Zinni melanjutkan ucapannya dengan tangannya yang disilangkan di depan dada. Dan di respon dengan anggukan setuju teman-teman di sekelilingnya.

"Lalu apa yang kita perbuat Zinni-ya?" tanya anak perempuan yang berteriak tadi.

"Kita sekarang berada di Pantai bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita bermain air saja dengan mereka, Hyuna-ya?" Jawab Zinni dengan smirk yang terpampang di wajahnya.

.

.

.

TBC/END

Haiiiii..., Han balik niih buat update. Maaf kalau misalkan Han updatenya lama terus terus pendek-pendek maaf yaaa... soalnya lagi sibuk banget, ada acara sekolah lah tugas lah masalah temen lah/? duh kebablasan jadi curhat.

Nih Han pengen ngasih tau kalau chap depan itu chap akhir ff ini, jadi Han usahain Chap depan bakal lebih panjang.

Oh satu lagi Han mau FFN buat fokus ff VIXX ajaa kalau mau ff selain VIXX bisa kunjungi Han di Wattpad namanya Shannie38 add yaaa.., terus Senin Han bakal ada UKK doain Han ya biar lancar dan juga biar cepet update ff ff Han.

Terakhir BIG THANKS yang udah REVIEW

Bbangssang

chelle

GitARMY

Queen Winkata


	5. Ending?

SunHan38

.

.

Present

.

.

VIXX CHIBI

KINDERGATEN

Navi

KeO

HyukBin

.

.

Summary:

Jellyfish Kindergaten menerima 2 siswa pindahan, sekaligus teman baru. Bagaimana keseruan anak-anak kecil tersebut dan juga kesenangan sang guru.

.

.

Dipinngir pantai seorang anak kecil sedang duduk sendiri memandang teman-temannya bermain. Sesekali anak itu terkekeh melihat temannya terjatuh dan terciprat air laut yang cukup dingin, tapi kekehan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena dadanya berdesir kuat membuat anak kecil ini meletakkan tangannya tepat di depan dadanya.

"Hakyeonniee~" anak kecil yang sedang bermain tadi segera menghampiri temannya yang duduk diam itu, dia bingung melihat teman kesayangannya itu memegang dadanya sendiri dengan ekspresi takut? Entahlah dia tidak mengerti.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya anak itu sekali lagi.

"A-a.. aku gapapa" Jawab anak kecil yang bernama Hakyeon. Temannya yang bernama Wonshik memincingkan matanya menatap Hakyeon dari atas samapai bawah.

"Kau berbohongkan? Katakan saja Hakyeonnie Wonshik janji tidak akan marah" ucap Wonshik dengan cengiran diwajahnya.

Hakyeon menghela nafasnya. Dia memang tidak pandai berbohong di hadapan Wonshik, pasti selalu ketahuan.

"Aku merasakan firasat itu lagi Wonshikkiee dada Hakyeon terasa tidak enak" Kata Hakyeon dengan suara yang kecil. Tangan mungilnya itu meremas kaos yang ia pakai, dia benar-benar takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Tenang saja Hakyeonnieee Wonshik selalu ada dan menjaga Hakyeonnie" Wonshik memeluk Hakyeon mencoba menenangkannya.

"Terimakasih Wonshikkieee" ucap Hakyeon lalu mengecup pipi Wonshik kilat. Dan Wonshik kaget lalu tertawa melihat muka Hakyeon

"Sana bermain lagi dengan yang lain"titah Hakyeon mencoba mengusir Wonshik dari sana karena malu.

"Hahahaa kau lucu Hakyeonnie~ lebih baik kita main bersama kajja" Wonshik menarik tangan Hakyeon dan menyeretnya untuk bermain bersama di pinggir pantai bersama yang lain.

.

.

.

Hongbin menyipratkan air ke muka Sanghyuk lalu tertawa dan kembali menyipratkan air laut yang dingin ke muka temannya itu. Sedangkan Sanghyuk menggerutu sebal dan mempout bibirnya kesal lalu menendang nendang air laut ke arah Hongbin.

"Ya! Ya! Sanghyuk hentikan hahaha" Teriak Hongbin sambil berlari menghindari Sanghyuk yang sedang marah padanya.

"Shireo! Hongbinnie duluan yang menyipratkan air pada Sanghyukkiee! Hiyyaatt!" Sanghuk balas berteriak dan terus menendang air laut sambil mengejar Hongbin.

"Sanghyukkiieee huwaaa iyaa iya maafkan akuu" Hongbin terus berlari sesekali melihat kearah Sanghyuk meminta dia untuk berhenti.

"Kau menyebalkan Hongbinnieee" Sanghyuk menghiraukan perkataan Hongbin dan terus berlari mengejarnya.

Setelah mereka lelah berlarian terus, mereka pun berhenti dan duduk di pesisir pantai. Sanghyuk memandang baju Hongbin yang basah kuyup karenanya. Dia merasa bersalah karena membuat baju Hongbin basah dan membuat Hongbin kedinginan sekarang.

Hongbin yang merasa di perhatikan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sanghyuk, saat menolehkan kepalanaya ia bingung melihat Sanghyuk menundukan kepalanya setelah bertatapan dengannya.

"Sanghukkie kenapa?" Tanya Hongbin penasaran.

"Maafkan aku" Cicit Sanghyuk sambil memainkan tangannya di bajunya yang sedikit basah. Dia tetap menundukan kepalanya tidak berani menatap Hongbin.

"Kenapa minta maaf Sanghyukkiee? Kau tidak salah apa-apa" kata Hongbin dengan bingung.

"I-ituu bajumu basah dan sekarang Hongbinniee kedinginan" Jawab Sanghyuk sambil menunjuk kearah baju Hongbin.

Hongbin terkekeh mengetahui alasan Sanghyuknya menatapnya sedaritadi, dan Sanghyuk yang mendapat respon dari Hongbin seperti itu merasa kesal lagi, "Waaee?" rajuk Sanghyuk dengan nada yang sangat imut.

"Kau inii.., Hongbinnie tidak papa kook, cuman basah segini juga" Jawab Hongbin lalu mengusak rambut halus Sanghyuk.

"Tapi nanti kau kedinginan Hongbinniee" Ucap Sanghyuk dengan pout di bibirnya.

"Hmm.., kalau begitu temani Hongbin ganti baju bagaimana?" tawar Hongbin dijawab dengan anggukan semangat nan lucu dari Sanghyuk.

"Geurae! Ayo kita ke kamar dan mengganti bajumu Hongbinniee" Ajak Sanghyuk dan berdiri lebih dulu dari Hongbin. Lalu mereka bergandengan tangan menuju kamar tidur mereka.

.

.

.

Jaehwan dan Taekwoon sedang bermain bola air dengan senang. Taekwoon yang terus menang dan Jaehwan yang selalu kalah, membuat Taekwoon bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Jaehwan menggerutu kesal karena dia tidak bisa mengalahkan Taekwoon .

"YA! Taekwoonniee kau curanng! Kenapa kau menang terus siih" gerutu Jaehwan sambil mendekap bola pantainya.

"Hahahaaa kau saja yang tidak bisa Jaehwanniee" goda Taekwoon kepada Jaehwan. Dan yang digoda tentu saja semakin kesal, tapi menurut Taekwoon saat Jaehwan kesal adalah saat terlucu yang pernah ia lihat.

"Kata siapaa Jaehwan tidak bisaa! Jaehwannie bisa kok" kata Jaehwan sambil memajukan bibirnya ke depan.

"Kalau begitu buktikan Jaehwannie~" goda Taekwoon lagi, dia tidak akan pernah berhenti menggoda Jaehwannya ini.

Jaehwan yang terpancing omongan Taekwoon pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar bola ke arah Taekwoon. Saat Jaehwan akan melempar bola itu, tiba-tiba pasir yang injak seperti menelan kaki Jaehwan lebih dalam, Dan Jaehwan yang tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya pun memanggil Taekwoon meminta bantuan.

Taekwoon yang mendengarnya langsung berlari ke arah Jaehwan mencoba membantu, tapi naas bagi mereka berdua karena Taekwoon juga tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya mereka pun terjatuh bersamaan.

Taekwoon yang pertama kali bangun membantu Jaehwan bangun, lalu melihat keadaan Jaehwan dahulu. "Jaehwannie kau tidak apa?" Tanya Taekwoon khawatir.

Jaehwan menggeleng kepalanya yang basah itu dengan imut, "Jaehwannnie ga papa Taekwoonie, tapi tadi Jaehwannie tidak sengaja meminum air lautnya dan rasanya tidak enak" jawab Jaehwan sambil memegang tenggorokannya.

"Tenggorokanmu sakit?" Tanya Taekwoon lagi dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jaehwan.

"Kalau begitu kita ganti baju kita baru ke Taeyeon songsaenim, Kajja!" Tekwon pun menarik Jaehwan menjauhi pantai tempat mereka bermain.

.

.

.

Hari pun sudah malam dan segerombolan anak perempuan itu sudah siap dengan rencana mereka.

"Ingat jangan sampai gagal" Ucap Ketua dari mereka.

"Tentu saja" Jawab salah satu dari mereka semangat.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ketahuan Taeyeon Songsaenim?" tanya anak yang sedikit gembul itu.

"Asal kita tidak memberitahu kita tidak akan ketahuan Hyorin-ah" jawab seorang anak perempuan yang duduk disampingnya.

"Tapi kalau kita tidak memberi tahu tapi kita tetap ketahuan bagaimana Minah-ya" Tanya Hyorin lagi dengan sedikit takut.

"Kalian ini berisik sekali sih nanti kita bisa ketahuan!" seru anak perempuan cantik yang menguncir rambutnya kesamping.

"aku hanya takut Hyuna-ya" ucap Hyorin pelan.

"Sudahlah kita perhatikan saja mereka, kalau waktunya sudah tepat kita beraksi" perintah sang ketua yang bernama Zinni.

Di lain sisi, keenam anak laki-laki sedang menunggu giliran mereka mengambil makanan. Antrian disini cukup panjang dan membuat mereka cukup pegal. Apalagi Jaehwan yang tidak berhenti merengek membuat suasana sangat tidak mengenenakan.

"Sudahlah Jaehwanniee berhenti seperti ituu" Kata Taekwoon

"Tapi aku lelah Taekwooonniee" rengek Jaehwan lagi. Hongbin yang melihat kakaknya itu langsung angkat bicara, "Kalau begitu Jaehwannie hyung, Hakyeonnie hyung, dan Sanghyukkie duluan saja ke meja makan kalian tidak usah mengantri lagi" ucap Hongbin.

"Ah benar itu kalian duluan saja" Wonshik menyetujui perkataan Hongbin, berbeda dengan Taekwoon yang menatap mereka horor.

"Apa tidak merepotkan kalian semua?" tanya Hakyeon khawatir.

"Tidak kok Hakyeonniee" jawab Wonshik mengambil alih jawaban Taekwoon yang ingin menolak.

"Memangnya kalian kuat?" tanya Sanghyuk dengan nada yang imut.

"Tentu sajaa Sanghyukkiee lihat" Jawab Hongbin sambil menunjukan tangannya, dan tidak memperhatikan wajah Taekwoon yang sudah masam.

"Kalau begitu ayoo kita duduk sajaa" Jaehwan pun menarik lengan kedua temannya untuk mencari tempat dan duduk.

Saat mereka sedang mencari tempat duduk tiba-tiba Zinni, Hyuna, dan Minah berlari ke arah mereka dengan panik.

"Jaehwan, Hakyeon, dan Sanghyuk tolong Hyorin dia diaa..." ucap Minah tergesa-gesa.

"Hyorin? Hyorin kenapa?" tanya Hakyeon khawatir menatap wajah ketiga teman perempuannya dengan panik.

"Diaaa.. diaaa tadi bermain di pantai tapii tadi dia ga keliatan sama sekali kami takut Hakyeon" kali ini Hyuna angkat bicara dan mulai menarik narik tangan Hakyeon.

"Bagaimana kalau kita panggil Taeyeon somgsaenim saja?" saran Jaehwan mencoba menenangkan keadaan.

"Itu tidak akan sempat Jaehwan lebih baik kita yang menolongnya saja, aku takut dia kenapa-napa di sana" panik Zinni mendengar nama Taeyeon Songsaenim tapi dia mencoba untuk lebih calm lagi.

"Ah benar Jaehwannie Hyung kasihan Hyorin disanaa.., ayo kita bantu" kata Sanghyuk yang terbawa oleh suasana. Mereka pun berlari kearah pantai mencari keberadaan Hyorin di pesisir pantai.

Mereka meneriaki nama Hyorin berkali-kali tapi tidak ada sahutan sama sekali. Sampai mereka mulai lelah dan pesimis.

"Apa kalian yakin tadi Hyorin main di sekitar sini?" Tanya Hakyeon lemah, dia kelelahan dan perutnya yang kosong membuat ia sangatlah lemas. Muka Hakyeon sudah terlihat pucat sekali.

"Aku yakin Hakyeon dia bermain ke arah pantai bagian sana" Jawab Zinni menunjuk ke arah pantai yang cukup dalam.

"Tolong Hyorin Hakyeon" Pinta Minahh menatap kearah Hakyeon dengan nada memelas.

"Kami mohon Hakyeon bantu Hyorin" Kali ini Hyuna yang menangkup tangannya.

"B-baiklaah" Hakyeon tidak tega melihat ketiga temannya memohon kearahnya, sedangkan Sanghyuk dan Jaehwan menatap kearah Hakyeon prihatin dengan keadannya.

Hakyeon mulai melepas kedua alas kakinya dan menginjakan kakinya ke dalam pantai. Sekali lagi Hakyeon memantapkan mentalnya untuk memasuki pantai yang dingin dan gelap.

"Kau yakin Hakyeonniee?" Tanya Jaehwan was-was.

"Kami bisa menggantikan mu Hyung" Kata Sanghyuk lantang.

"Tidak apa, kalian tunggu saja disana" Jawab Hakyeon lemah. Diantara kedua sahabatnya itu hanya Hakyeon yang bisa berenang. Dia tidak akan tega menyuruh mereka masuk ke dalam sini.

Dengan perlahan Hakyeon berjalan menuju pantai yang lebih dalam, tapi tubuhnya terasa tidak bisa digerakan dan juga karena perutnya yang melilit sakit. Pergerakan Hakyeon yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Jaehwan dan Sanghyuk panik. Dan tanpa pikir panjang mereka menyusul Hakyeon untuk membantu.

Hakyeon yang melihat kedua sahabatnya datang mencoba untuk berteriak menjauh, saat dia mencoba menggerakan badanya, tapi dia semakin terhanyut ke dalam air laut yang cukup dalam. Dan itu membuat Jaehwan dan Sanghyuk menjadi lebih panik, mereka mempercepat jalan menuju Hakyeon.

Saat mereka memasuki area pantai yang lebih dalam mereka tidak bisa lagi menggapai daratan. Hakyeon yang melihat itu mencoba menggerakkan badanya lebih keras membiarkan rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan dengan cepat menolong kedua temannya itu.

Hakyeon mencoba meminta bantuan dengan suara rapuhnya berkali-kali, sampai suatu tangan mengangkatnya ke atas dan semua berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Taekwoon, Wonshik, dan Hongbin sudah mengambil makanan untuk mereka berenam dengan susah payah, Taeyeon dan Tiffany melihat itu mencoba membantu untuk membawakan makanan yang cukup banyak.

"Kalian kenapa membawa makanan sebanyak ini? dimana yang lain?" Tanya Taeyeon kepada tiga anak kecil dihadapannya ini.

"Mereka sedang menunggu di meja makan Songsaenim, tadi Jaehwan merengek terus dia bilang dia tidak kuat untuk menantri" Jawab Wonshik dan ditanggapi anggukan oleh yang lain.

"Begitukah? Sekarang mereka duduk dimana? Sedari tadi Songsaenim tidak melihat mereka " Ujar Tiffany melihat keseliling setelah mengambil beberapa nampan dari muridnya.

Mereka pun ikut mengedarkan pandangan mereka tapi nihil, mereka tidak melihat keberadaan teman ataupun saudara mereka (kalau lupa baca ch.1). Wonshik terlihat panik, dia takut firasat Hakyeon benar-benar terjadi. Dia menatap kedua temannya yang juga sama panik seperti dirinya.

Taeyeon yang melihat anak didikna panikk mencoba menenangkan mereka, sampai satu anak perempuan datang menghampiri mereka.

"Song-songsaenim" panggil anak perempuan tersebut.

"Ya, Hani-ya ada apa?" tanya Tiffany menghampiri Hani

"I-iitu Hani tadi melihat Zinni, Hyuna, dan Minah mengajak Hakyeon, Jaehwan, dan Sanghyuk ke luar" Jawab Hani sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Taekwoon yang mendengar nama ketiga anak tersebut langsung membuka suara,

"Dimana mereka sekarang?" Tanya Taekwoon dingin.

"D-diii Pantai" Cicit Hani pelan.

"Pantai? Kenapa mereka bermain di Pantai malam-malam gini? Gawat ini bahaya!" Kata Tiffany dengan heboh dan panik-juga-.

"Tenang tenang Pany-ah, lebih baik kita segera menyusul kesana sebelum terlambat" Ucap Taeyeon mencoba mendiamkan Tiffany, lalu berjalan ke arah pantai diikuti anak muridnya di belakang.

Sesampainya di Pantai, mereka masih tetap mencari keberadaan Hakyeon, Jaehwan, dan Sanghyuk. Mereka sudah mengelilingi pantai tapi mereka belum ditemukan. Sampai Hongbin seperti mendengar suara teriakan Hakyeon. Hongbin pun mengikuti asal suara tersebut lalu melihat Hakyeon yang hampir tenggelam dan ia juga menopang Sanghyuk dan Jaehwan agar tidak tenggelam. Panik melihat keadaan Hakyeon, Hongbin pun langsung berteriak,

"Songsaenim, Taeyeon Songsaenim Tolongg Tolongg disiiniii" teriak Hongbin dengan Kencang. Taeyeon yang mendengar teriakan tersebut langsung berlari menuju Hongbin.

"Kau menemukannya Hongbin?" Tanya Taeyeon dengan menopang tangannya di lututnya.

"Songsaenim mereka di sana" Pekik Hongbin, Taeyeon mengikuti arah tangan Hongbin dan kaget melihat Hakyeon yang hampir tenggelam.

"Astaga" tanpa banyak kata lagi Taeyeon langsung berlari kearah mereka dan mengangkat mereka ke daratan.

Saat Taeyeon sudah mengangkat mereka sampai tepi pantai suasana disana sudah ramai. Karena tidak ingin membuang waktu dan tidak mau anak didiknya kenapa-napa dia langsung pergi ke puskesmas terdekat, tapi sebelum ia pergi dia berpesan kepada Tiffany,

"Pany-ah tolong cari anak yang membuat masalah ini dan tolong juga beri mereka hukuman, aku ingin mengantar mereka ke puskesmas terdekat, Taekwoon, Wonshik, Hongbin kalian ingin ikut?" Ucap Taeyeon dengan nafas yang memburu. Dan Taekwoon, Wonshik, Hongbin mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu mengekor di belakang Taeyeon

.

.

.

Di Puskesmas Taekwoon, Wonshik, Hongbin dan juga orang tua mereka menunggu teman, saudara, dan anak mereka untuk bangun. Karena kejadian barusan pihak sekolah langsung menghubungi orang tua masing-masing dan meminta maaf secara langsung atas kelalaian mereka.

Setelah menunggu 2 jam Hakyeon yang pertama kali membuka mata. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah teman-teman dan Keluarganya menatapnya lega dan senang. Hakyeon mencoba mengingat kejadian yang bisa membuat orang tuanya bisa ada di sini. Butuh beberapa detik dirinya untuk mengingat kejadian itu sampai air mata mulai jatuh dari pelupuknya, orang-orang di sana tentu saja kaget melihat Hakyeon panik. Tapi dengan cpat kedua orang tua Hakyeon langsung memeluk anaknya dan menenangkannya.

Tidak lama Hakyeon bangun Jaehwan dan Sanghyuk pun bangun, sama halnya dengan Hakyeon mereka juga menangis setelah mengingat kejadian _'kenapa mereka disini'_ dan di peluk oleh keluarga mereka. .

.

.

.

Setelah acara saling berpelukan dan juga sudah diizinkan boleh pulang, mereka semua pun langsung balik ke Seoul untuk memberikan Hakyeon, Jaehwan dan Sanghyuk.

Sekarang mereka berenam berada di rumah Hakyeon, dengan alasan mereka yang tidak ingin pisah dan orang tua mereka yang tidak keberatan jadilah ke enam anak tersebut sedang duduk-duduk di kasur.

"Hakyeonniee Sanghukkiee maafkan Wonshikkie yang tidak bisa menjaga kalian" Ucap Wonshik memecah keheningan.

"Aku juga minta maaf tidak bisa menjaga kalian dan membiarkan kalian sendiri begitu saja" Kata Taekwoon dengan nada menyesal.

"Akuu juga minta maaf" kata Hongbin mengikuti ketiga temannya.

Hakyeon, Jaehwan dan Sanghyuk, yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum manis dan menggelengkan kepala mereka bersamaan.

"Tidak apa yang penting kan kalian sudah menyelamatkan kami" tutur Hakyeon lembut.

"Betul betul betul" Timpal Sanghyuk dan Jaehwan.

"Sudah ah kalian jangan cemberut sini sini kita berpelukan dulu!" Seru Jaehwan dengan nada yang semangat.

"Ayoo berpelukaaaannn" teriak Sanghyuk heboh dan mereka tertawa kecil melihat Sanghyuk yang sangat imut, lalu langsung memeluk satu sama lain dengan erat seperti teletubies.

 _'aku menyayangi kalian'_ batin Hakyeon.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

N menatap album yang berada di tangannya, kadang tersenyum, dan kadang terkikik geli melihat foto-foto di dalam album sana. Saat N sedang asyik melihat-lihat isi album itu sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hakyeonniee apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya namja tersebut.

"Hanya melihat kenangan kita saat masih kecil Wonshikkiee, tidak ku sangka ternyata kita bisa tetap berteman sampai sekarang.." jawab Hakyeon atau N namja yang sedang dalam pelukan Wonshik

"Dan sekarang kita menjadi Idol yang terkenal bukan? Kkkk~ aku juga tidak menyangka kita bisa seperti ini" timpal Wonshik atau Ravi yang terkikik geli mengingat ingat kejadian- kejadian lucu saat masih kecill.

"Iyaa kau benar Kkk~" mereka terkekeh bersama melihat album yang berada di tangan Hakyeon.

"YA! N RAVI CEPAT KITA HAMPIR TERLAMBAT"Teriak seorang namja yang lebih tua dari mereka yang biasa mereka panggil Manager.

"Baiklah Hyung kami akan kesana" Balas Hakyeon yang masih terkikik bersama Wonshik lalu menghentikan aktifitas mereka sebentar dan pergi mengikuti sang manager.

.

.

.

.

Hei Hei Han udah update niiihh..., gimana udah panjang belum? Han seneng banyak yang baca tapi yang review cuman sedikit:( tapi gapapa deeh Han seneng kalian bisa menikmati karya Han/? oh iya Han mau numpang promosi niihh.., Han buat akun IG buat iseng-iseng aja namanya shoney17 Han baru post EXO GS/ Exo yeoja version buat FF Under The Sea Kkkk~ boleh kok diliat sekalian di like dan di follow/? hahaha bercanda kok:) oh iya yang buat review makasih banyak banget ya buat dukungannya GithaAC DaeMinJae lightningklass emakjeonghan Guest.

Makasih buat kalian semuaaaaa..., Han minta saran kritik dan kalian juga bisa request buat next project Han:)

Review Juseyoo~~


End file.
